The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of calla lily, botanically known as Zantedeschia sprengeri and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Universe’.
‘Universe’ is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating Zantedeschia hybrids for pot flower production in a wide range of colors with a large, classic flower shape. The breeding program began in 1989, and the new cultivar is a seedling selected from the crossing of a Zantedeschia sprengeri seedling Z010450 (female parent, unpatented) with a Zantedeschia sprengeri selection referred to as C02003 (male parent, unpatented). ‘Universe’ was selected in 2006 by the inventor in 't Zand, The Netherlands as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Universe’ by tissue culture was performed by the inventor in September of 2007 in 't Zand, The Netherlands. Subsequent asexual reproductions by tissue culture at the same location have demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are retained and reproduced true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in a 14 cm pot at 12-14 weeks after planting in 't Zand, The Netherlands under greenhouse conditions, which approximate those generally used in horticultural practice. Color references are made to The 2001 R.H.S. Colour Chart of The Royal Horticultural Society of London, except where general color terms of ordinary significance are used.
The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and determined to be basic characteristics of ‘Universe’ which, in combination, distinguish this calla lily as a new and distinct cultivar:                1. Dark yellow-colored spathe;        2. Compact growth habit; and        3. High inflorescence production.        
Further, when compared to calla lily plant named ‘Yellow Jacket BLZ’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,217), ‘Yellow Jacket BLZ’ has an upper surface spathe color of Yellow Group RHS 7A and a lower surface spathe color of Yellow Group RHS 7B, while the upper surface spathe color of ‘Universe’ varies between Yellow Group RHS 9A and 9B and the lower surface spathe color varies between Green Group RHS 143A and 143B. When compared to calla lily plant named ‘Sunclub’ (pending U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 14/544,261), ‘Sunclub’ exhibits a lanceolate leaf shape, while ‘Universe’ has a sagittate leaf shape. Further, the upper surface spathe color of ‘Sunclub’ varies between Yellow Group RHS 12A and 12B, while the upper surface spathe color of ‘Universe’ varies between Yellow Group RHS 9A and 9B.
Table 1 provides similarities and differences of ‘Universe’ to its parents, Zantedeschia sprengeri seedling Z010450 and selection C02003.
TABLE 1‘Universe’SimilaritiesDifferencesZ010450Spathe shapeSpathe color (Between YellowGroup RHS 9D to 10C)Plant height (10-40 cm)C02003Spathe colorNumber of inflorescences (5-15)Plant height (5-30 cm)Leaf shape (Lanceolate)